


瞒着相方没说的事

by 永遠よりも彼方へ (orphan_account)



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 脑洞向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%E6%B0%B8%E9%81%A0%E3%82%88%E3%82%8A%E3%82%82%E5%BD%BC%E6%96%B9%E3%81%B8
Kudos: 2





	瞒着相方没说的事

堂本刚有个秘密。

其实在91年第一次见到光一的时候他就应该说出口了，但对着一个刚认识的人怎么可能把这么重要的秘密说出口。从知道要和光一组合出道，再到和JFriends的大家一起住在宿舍里，甚至一直到现在KinKi Kids 20周年，刚都没有把这个秘密告诉光一。

当然不知道这个秘密的不止光一一个人。实际上，在事务所里只有J桑、SMAP的各位哥哥和准一知道，因为妈妈说知道这件事的人越少越好。

刚本来是想出道日那天就和光一坦白的，但记者发布会前前后后花了整整一天，根本没有能和光一独处的机会。

而这一瞒就是整整26年。

每次刚低落地说起这个话题，准一都会这么问：“那你为什么不之前告诉他呢？”

“没找到恰当的时机啊。”

“二十多年都没有一个恰当的时机？那你岂不是一辈子都说不出口了？”

“那我有什么办法嘛……”刚撇撇嘴。

准一叹了口气：“再说了，这又不是什么特别重大的秘密，直接向外界宣布不就得了，还省事。”

“不行，妈妈说知道的人越少越好。”

“那我帮你告诉光一？”

“不行！”本来瘫坐在沙发里的刚像只小熊猫一样一下子弹了起来，大眼睛警告似的死死瞪着被吓了一跳的准一，“我自己告诉他！”

“好好好，你自己来。”准一点了杯樱桃汁安抚好炸毛的小熊猫，苦笑了一声：“你为什么这么害怕告诉他呢？我觉得光一不是会计较这种事的人啊。”

“我也不知道啊……”刚捧着樱桃汁又瘫回了沙发上。“我要是知道我早就能告诉他了啊。”

“但你继续这么拖下去也不是办法啊，总不见得真的瞒他一辈子吧？这样对你也没什么好处，你自己也清楚的吧。”

“光一可是你的相方啊，这么瞒着他有点太过分了吧。”

刚急躁地揉了揉头，被揉乱的微卷黑色长发从用彩色头绳扎起的小揪揪里飞了出来。

“知道了啦……那……明天节目收录完我就告诉他。”

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

明明还没踏入五月，东京的天气已经开始缓步向夏天接近了。没有云朵的遮盖，黑色的柏油路面在阳光的照耀下向外散发着热气，让人莫名心生一丝急躁。

趁着难得晴天的周二，节目组连录了两期的外景。陪着嘉宾在大太阳里逛了一圈游乐园，两人都疲惫不堪，外景一结束便回到保姆车里休息。

斯达夫们都在收拾器材，保姆车上只有刚和光一两人。光一一上车就打开车载空调，从小冰柜里拿了一瓶冰可乐靠在车窗上慢慢喝着。跟在后面上车的刚迟疑了一下，回身将车门关上，靠着另一边车窗坐下。

车内空气慢慢凝固起来，只听得见光一喉结滚动的声音和车载空调运作的机械嗡鸣声。由于刚好好的坐在座位上，摸屁屁显然是不可行的，光一喝着可乐心里默默想着。

“喝点什么吗？今天一天辛苦了。”最终他俯身打开冰柜，低头往里摸索着，“果汁？汽水？”

“乌龙茶吧。”刚咽了口水，小心地拎着瓶颈从光一手里接过了挂着水珠的饮料瓶，巧妙地避开和他的手指的接触。

刚第一次觉得乌龙茶的瓶盖那么难开，手指用不上力气，尝试了三四次仍旧没有拧开。一只大手突然从身旁探过来夺走了饮料瓶，刚侧头一看便见光一拿着瓶子，似乎没用什么力便轻松地拧开了瓶盖。

刚咬了咬下唇，从光一手中拿回饮料。冰凉而略带苦涩的乌龙茶滑下喉咙，瞬间让眩晕的头脑清醒了很多。刚深吸了一口气，今天必须告诉光一。

“那个……”

“嗯？”光一放下可乐瓶，微微侧过头来，那双深邃的眸子和专注的视线看的刚一阵心慌，赶忙低下了头。

今天必须告诉光一，不能再拖了。

“我有件事一直瞒着你，从第一次相遇到现在一直……”低着头默默说完，刚抬起头来观察身旁人的反应。映入眼中光一的扑克脸虽然在意料之中却让刚更加慌乱。

“我，我其实不是奈良人，是从英国来的……来日本之前我们家是种番茄的，英国天气多变收成很差，所以就移民来日本了……”

看光一脸上仍旧没有表情变化，刚便将头凑过去，扒开头发露出发根和白白的头皮：“你看，我的发根那里是不是有点金色？那是我原来的发色，没有骗你哦……”

“果然是生气了吧……也是，二十多年都不知道相方真正的身份，生气也是理所当然的……”

刚叹了口气，默默的坐回原先的座位上，唇瓣因为内疚撅起，看上去像富士山一般。

“我和刚一样，也有事从一开始就瞒着刚哦。”

“诶？”被光一的话惊到，刚一下子站了起来，却不料头狠狠地撞到了车顶，疼得刚水汪汪的大眼睛一下子红了起来。“光一瞒了我什么事？”

“像刚一样，我其实也不属于这里。”光一突然笑了起来，眉眼弯弯的看着眼前震惊的人儿。

短暂的思考过后，刚小心翼翼地问道：“难道光一是美国人吗？”

“不，是宇宙人哦。”

“诶？？？？？？？？？诶！！！！！！！！！”


End file.
